Laging Lamang
by Casa Circe
Summary: Written in Filipino. The Filipino version of "Tipping the Scales" but certain nuances have been changed. Isang akdang tumatalakay sa mga maaaring dahilan sa pagwawala ni Azula sa Season Finale Trailer. Ayaw ni Azulang nalalamangan ng iba. Please review!


LAGING LAMANG

_DISCLAIMER: Hindi ko pag-aari ang Avatar:the Last Airbender. Nakalaan para sa personal na pang-aliw lamang ang akdang ito._

_NOTE: Second of four, non-sequential one-shots. Just some ideas and plot bunnies I couldn't get out of my head so please don't expect anything remotely good. This is just me trying to get a good night's sleep again (although highly unlikely now that classes have started but anyway). This is written in Filipino, and is actually the Filipino version of "Tipping the Scales" but it is not a direct translation. I just couldn't help but practice my writing in Filipino and now this is probably one of the first Filipino fan fiction entries in the Avatar category. This was both fun and challenging. But I'm feeling very patriotic. Itaguyod ang Wikang Filipino._

_Kay Azula nakatuon ang pokus ng akdang ito at tumatalakay sa teorya ko kung bakit siya nagwala sa trailer ng season finale. Sana'y magustuhan niyo. Maraming Salamat._

_--_

"_Mas matindi ang pagmamahal ko para kay Zuko kaysa sa takot ko sa iyo."_

Naalala ni Azula ang mga salitang binitawan ni Mai noong tinalikuran siya nito at ni Ty Lee. Maingat na nagsusuklay si Azula ng kanyang mahabang buhok. Tila lubos na nagsisisi na ang dalawang iyon sa kanilang pagtraydor sa kanya habang nabubulok sila ngayon sa loob ng bilangguan.

At mabuti nga na nagdurusa sila ngayon at nararamdaman nila ang katangahan ng kanilang ginawang pagtaksil. Mabigat ang parusa sa mga traydor na katulad nila. At kahit na magmakaawa pa sila sa kanya, hinding-hindi na niya sila tatanggapin. Walang kapatawaran ang pagtalikod sa kanya at dapat nilang maunawaan iyon.

Sumimangot si Azula sa pag-alala ngunit mabilis na napalitan ng isang malagim na ngiti ang simangot niya. Wala na siyang pakialam sa kanila, mga walang kuwentang traydor.

Hindi niya sila kailangan upang magtagumpay. Marami siyang mga alagad na pwedeng-pwedeng pumalit sa kanila. Kung inaakala nilang nangungulila siya sa kanilang pagsasama, nagkakamali sila. At hindi siya nagsisisi o naaawa kina Ty Lee at Mai habang nabubulok sila sa kulungan.

"_Mas matindi ang pagmamahal ko para kay Zuko kaysa sa takot ko sa iyo."_

Pagmamahal? Ano bang silbi ng emosyong ito? Isang malaking kahinaan lamang ito. Bakit ba nangibabaw pa rin ang walang kakwenta-kwentang pagmamahal ni Mai para kay Zuko kahit na iniwan na siya nito?

Kumunot ang noo ni Azula habang pinag-iisipan ang kababalaghang ito, na nalamangan na naman siya ng kanyang walang kwentang kuya na si Zuko. Palagi na lang mas pinipili si Zuko kaysa sa kanya. Mas may pakialam sila sa kapakanan ni Zuko, sa buhay ni Zuko. At bakit? Anu-ano ba ang mga may kabuluhang mga dahilan kung bakit nalalamangan siya ng kanyang kapatid?

Ano bang mayroon kay Zuko na wala sa kanya? Mas mahusay siya sa paggamit ng apoy kaysa kay Zuko. Mas matalino siya, mas malakas, at lalung-lalo na – mas maganda pa. Wala siyang kahit anong marka sa kanyang mukha. Mas magaling siya kaysa kay Zuko at iyan ang dahilan na mas pinahahalagahan siya ng kanilang ama.

Hindi na bale. Wala namang epekto ang pagtatraydor ng mga iyon sa pagtupad ng mga plano niya. Sa lalong madaling panahon, idedeklara na siya bilang Fire Lord, tagapamuno hindi lamang ng kanilang bayan, kundi ang buong apat na bansa.

Kahit ang Avatar ay walang magagawa upang mapigilan sila ng kanyang Ama sa pagsakop sa buong mundo. Mahusay man ang batang iyon sa pagkokontrol ng apat na elemento, wala pa rin siyang sapat na kaalaman o kakayahan upang talunin ang Fire Lord.

Ngumiti si Azula nang may kasakiman.

Siya nga mismo, prinsesa lamang ng bansa ng Apoy, nakaya na niyang sugatan ang Avatar sa Ba Sing Se at isahan pa ito muli noong araw ng eclipse. Kahit anong paghahanda at pagsasanay na gawin ng batang iyon at ng kanyang mga mahihinang kaibigan (na kasama na rin si Zuko sa ngayon), hinding-hindi niya maililigtas ang daigdig mula sa kapangyarihan ng Fire Lord, at ni Azula. Sisiguraduhin ni Azula na hinding-hindi magtatagumpay ang nais ng Avatar.

At kahit na nakatakas ang iilang mga bilanggo mula sa Kumukulong Bato, wala naman silang sapat na kakayahan at kapangyarihan upang kalabanin ang pinagsama-samang lakas ng sandatahan ng bansa ng Apoy. Kung inaakala nilang may pag-asa pa silang manalo, nagbubulag-bulagan lamang sila.

Sa pagdating ng araw ng kometa, titiyakin ni Azula na siya mismo ang tatapos kay Zuko. Siya mismo ang papaslang sa kaisa-isang taong lumalamang sa kanya. At habang pinagmamasdan niya ang huling paghinga ng kanyang kinamumuhiang kapatid, mangingibabaw sa lahat ng ingay ang kanyang matagumpay na paghahalakhak.

Mawawala si Zuko sa mundo, si Zuko na lagi siyang nilalamangan sa lahat, sa pagkakaibigan, sa katapatan, sa paggalang, sa pagmamahal.

Kumunot na naman ang noo ni Azula nang maalala muli ang nangyari sa Kumukulong Bato. Hindi niya mapigilan na ulit-ulitin sa isipan niya ang mga ginawa nina Mai at Ty Lee, at ang pagsuko ni Mai ng kanyang kalayaan upang mailigtas si Zuko. Nanggalaiti si Azula sa galit.

Ano bang mayroon ang walang kuwenta niyang kapatid na wala sa kanya, na hindi niya nahihigitan? Bakit si Zuko pa rin ang pinipili nila? Bakit siya pa rin ang kinakampihan nila?

Sa unang pagkakataon sa buhany niya, may hinarap si Azula na hindi niya maintindihan o maipaliwanag. At hinding-hindi niya ikinatuwa ito.

Noong nanganib ang buhay ni Zuko sa kanilang ama, pinili ni Ina na isuko ang kanyang kalayaan upang iligtas ang anak na lalaki. Ni hindi na inisip ni Ina kung ano ang naramdaman ni Azula nang malaman niyang mas mahal nito si Zuko.

Totoo ngang mas pinahahalagahan ng kanilang ama si Azula ngunit alam din ni Azula na dahil lamang ito sa taglay niyang kapangyarihan at kakayahan. Napapakinabangan siya ni Ama kung kaya't binibigyan siya ng importansya at pansin. Alam niya na walang kakayahang magmahal ng ibang nilalang si Fire Lord Ozai ngunit tanggap niya ito.

Hindi naman kailangan ni Azula ng pagmamahal. Hindi siya ganoon kahina o katanga. Walang silbi ang mga emosyong ito para sa pagtupad ng kanyang mga plano, na makamit ang kapangyarihan.

Pumunta si Azula sa harapan ng malaki niyang salamin sa gitna ng kuwarto niya at pinagmasdan niya ang kanyang repleksiyon. Maganda siya, matalino, at magaling. Walang taong may kakayahang talunin siya.

At magsisi ang lahat ng nagtangkang iwanan siya.

Sa hindi maipaliwanag na pangyayari, biglang nagkaroon ng isa pang repleksiyon sa tabi ng kanya. Pagkaraan ng ilang sandali, naging maliwanag ang larawan at nagulat si Azula nang makilala niya ang mukha ng kanyang inang matagal nang lumisan.

Malungkot ang mukhang humarap kay Azula at taglay nito ang pag-aalinlangan at pagsisi.

Ngumiti si Azula sa repleksiyon ng ina.

"Nagsisisi na siguro kayo, Ina," ika ni Azula sa repleksiyon, "na mas pinili niyo pa ang walang sibling si Zuko sa akin ngayong tiyak na matatalo lamang siya."

Hindi umimik kaagad ang repleksiyon ni Ursa ngunit pagkatapos ng ilang sandali, tinitigan nito ang kanyang anak na babae na may pagmumuhi sa kanyang mga mata.

"Isa kang halimaw," bulong ng repleksiyon.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Azula at napahiyaw siya sa salamin. Sa umaapaw na galit, ihinagis niya ang hawak na suklay sa salamin. Nabasag ito at nahulog ang libo-libong mga piraso sa sahig habang nanginginig si Azula sa poot.

May kumatok sa kanyang silid at kalmado niyang pinapasok ang isang mensahero.

"Mahal na Prinsesa," kabadong salita ng alipin, "ipinapatawag po kayo ng inyong Ama."

"Makakaasa siya sa aking pagpunta," kalmadong sagot ni Azula sa nanginginig na mensahero.

"Masusunod po, kamahalan," ang mabilisang sagot ng alipin bago umalis sa nakakatakot na silid.

Ngumiti si Azula at nagsimula sa mahinang paghalakhak. Matutuloy na ang minimithi niyang tagumpay at walang-walang makakapagpigil pa sa kanya. Siya naman ngayon ang nakalalamang.


End file.
